


Oops, Wrong Miya

by alyas_sisayk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i hate sakuatsu so much, very predictable but they're happy so what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyas_sisayk/pseuds/alyas_sisayk
Summary: “I’m just saying that ya should call me by my first name. We’re pretty close, right?” As Kiyoomi turned to another direction. Atsumu quickly tailed him and clung unto him, gripping his shoulder.Kiyoomi flicked his forehead as he stopped in front of a humongous tree. The flowers were blooming so beautifully that day, and Sakusa Kiyoomi smiled at him with visible tears pooling at the side of his eyes.“I just don’t like the idea that you’re not Osamu.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Oops, Wrong Miya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YanAnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanAnie/gifts).



> this is for u, noa. luv u so <3

  
  


"I will never ever get back with Suna Rintarou! I swear, Kiyoomi! I'm not gonna fail this time!"

Sakusa Kiyoomi could only let out a sigh as he heard a playback of his best friend's hopeful vow last night. Turns out, it's just all drunk talk as he could clearly see him sitting at the library and beside him? None other than his ex, Suna Rintarou.

Love—it's funny how a feeling created by the subconscious can change people so much. Because of that petty feeling, many people lose their rationale and do stupid things, sometime they're being dumb too.

Sakusa Kiyoomi shook his head as he made his way to the seat behind Osamu and Rintarou. They were so occupied with their talk that they didn't even notice Sakusa walk past them.

He plopped to the seat, wore his reading glasses as he opened his book with one hand. The hood of his jacket covered his recognizable hair and moles lying on top of his thick eyebrow.

As he watched Osamu and his ex's backs, he slightly pouted his lips, letting it touch the fabric covering his mouth and nose. Is it envy? Jealousy? Whatever it is, he doesn't have the name for it. All that Sakusa knows is he's in love with his best friend.

At times he wished he's Rintarou because Osamu is madly smitten with that expressionless jerk. Not that he can speak against him because honestly, they're similar in more ways than one. And that's what makes him even more frustrated. Why can't Osamu like him instead? His attitude is equally trashy as Rintarou, though that's not even a good trait.

But then again, every single time he'd get reminded that they've been friends since high school and that's not something he should risk for his feelings. Sakusa doesn't want to ruin what they have. In fact, he's content. Whatever makes Osamu happy makes him happy too.

"Come on, Rin. We really should go together. I heard they're selling deep fried chicken too."

Rin? The letters on Sakusa's book jumbled as he rolled his eyes in slight annoyance and disgust. How cringey is that nickname, is what he's thinking as he pretentiously flipped the page of his novel. 

"Don't you have other friends to come with? I have plans tonight. And besides, aren't you eating too much?" 

How can he speak with Osamu in that tone when he's such a fucking angel?! Sakusa wished he could smack Rintarou's head right at the moment.

"Pretty please, Rin? Just this once? Come with me, pleaaasee?"

Sakusa groaned as his forehead hit the table. His mind was playing games with him because Osamu lives there 24/7. He could swear he saw Osamu saying that to him while acting cute, his eyes twinkling and his eyelashes flapping as he blink. Ugh, curse you Suna Rintarou, for being oh-so lucky to witness that side of Miya Osamu, Sakusa cried inwardly. 

"I'm not gonna eat plenty, okay? We're just having a taste. Huh, Riiinnn?"

Let the angel eat how much he wants! Damn, Suna!

Casting his feelings aside, Osamu asked for his help to avoid and make Rintarou jealous and this is just the PERFECT timing. Sakusa smiles.

As a reliable best friend, he should at least come up with something to help Samu and a big bright bulb just lit on top of his head. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi is downright gorgeous. Aside from his sharp tongue and blunt attitude, everything else about him is attractive. He just needs a little confidence and a reason to show off.

Like this time.

He pushed the hood of his jacket and removed the mask that he's been wearing since he went to the library. His curls slightly bounced as he stroked his hair with his fingers. 

He slipped his novel on his bag and kept his things before standing up, carrying his backpack on his shoulder. 

If he would approach them from where he is, it would look suspicious and weird so he decided to go to them from one of the nearest shelves.

Sakusa was probably doing it because of jealousy but he's so convinced that it would help his friend to see him and remember what he just said last night. 

This time, Osamu and Rintarou were laughing softly, leaning on each other's heads as they whispered. They probably noticed that they're being noisy, that's why.

As he approached the two, his heartbeat started a deafening beat inside his chest. Osamu was exceptionally good-looking, everyone likes him so this isn't the first time that he would flirt with him and pretend that they were couples.

"Hey, babe. You should've told me you're heading here, too. We should've gone together, yes?" 

Osamu's surprised reaction wasn't a torture when he looked over his shoulder and gaped at Sakusa. The latter smiled, more like stretched his lips as if saying "remember what you just said last night" to his best friend.

But Osamu didn't seem to get it.

"Uhm...you guys are—"

"Oh, hey, Suna. It's nice seeing you here." Sakusa's words cut off Suna's sentence, and his expression was more than what he expected. Is it so shocking to know that your ex is dating his best friend?

It was already 5 in the afternoon, the library wasn't usually as crowded as that day. Sakusa's nape itched as he felt eyes looking in their direction. Whatever, he thought, I need to wrap this up now.

"I'd like to talk to you again but you see, we have plans today so we'll see you around." 

With that, Sakusa's soft palms enclosed his best friend's wrist with his long slender fingers, pulling him towards the exit as his other hand pulled the hood of his jacket up to his forehead. His cheeks heated, people are looking at them like they just had their heads cut off.

"You dumb shit, after everything that you swore last night, you'll just come right back at him? You owe me one for saving your ass!"

As soon as they sprung out of the exit, Sakusa felt his phone vibrating against the pocket of his hoodie. 

"Hey, 'ya mu—"

"Wait, I'll take this call." He raised his hand, showing his palm right on his face, preventing him again to say another word. He sighs. "You can go on ahead now, let's talk at the dorm."

Just like that, Sakusa turned his back at him and took the phone call. He didn't even have a minute to cherish the feeling of triumph against that guy, Suna Rintarou.

—

  
  


Along with more than ten other people, Sakusa found himself sitting at the farthest back of the AVR room, on his side was Suna Rintarou.

An annoying smile was plastered on his face while his attention was on the film that the student council was playing. The foundation day of the campus is in three weeks and they had to cooperate in finishing all the preparations needed as the second year representatives.

"What the fuck are you smirking about?" Sakusa whispered, his hand curled into a fist, his chin resting against the fingers. 

Suna shook his head. "You're not playing the good guy anymore huh?"

Osamu wasn't there, so Sakusa doesn't want to waste his energy acting nice with his ex.

"So you guys are really dating now?" They were supposed to watch attentively but now, of all times, Suna Rintarou brought up the topic. What is this, confrontation? The back of his mind complained. Are you jealous? Hah, your loss! The other voice mocked.

"Was that so shocking?" He nonchalantly answered.

Suna shifted on his seat, sighing. "It wasn't just me you know."

Of course he noticed all those people watching them like drama stars but Osamu and him have always been together so that little commotion should've not bothered them anymore.

"I mean, you guys are complete opposites." Suna added. 

He was about to ask when Kita Shinsuke, the student council president spoke, interrupting their talk.

Sakusa made a face, remaining unbothered afterwards, as he was wearing his facemask and hoodie.

"With that being said, we will be more strict with curfew at the dorms. Vice President Ushijima will hand you the proposed schedule for the week-long celebration. For changes and updates, as well as additional concerns and follow up meetings, I'd like everyone to stand by. We'll keep you posted."

Sakusa slightly turned his head to Suna, helping himself not to roll his eyes or glare at him. 

Sakusa shook off the thought and waited for his copy of the schedule. 

"See you, everyone. Thank you for your time."

The student council officers went out first, leaving the representatives at the room. Sakusa folded his copy neatly, keeping it in between the cover of his novel and the rest of its content.

"Bye." Sakusa lazily waved his hand before waltzing off the room, leaving the others behind. His vision had to adjust from the bright room to the hue of the hallways due to the sun. Six in the evening and the sky was still bright, the sun hadn't fully set yet. The bright orange scenery seems so relaxing but it's hurting his eyes to continue looking at the far horizon.

His peaceful walking pace was interrupted by yet again, another phone call. This time, from Osamu.

He quickly answered the call, thinking that it was just his best friend whining about being unable to find the shirt he wore last night, which is, most probably, thrown at the laundry by his neat and clean roommate.

"Kiyoomi! Ya should've told me about it first! I can't believe ya! This is betrayal!"

Osamu's loud voice from the other line caused him to grimace, putting his phone slightly away from his ear. "What the fuck, can't you talk softly, man? Are you going to pay for my surgery if my eardrum explodes, huh, dumbass?"

There were some incoherent noises in the background along with Osamu's breathing.

He continued walking. From where he is, he could see that the lights of their room haven't been turned on yet. 

"Turn on the lights." He said, then turning his head to the road separating their campus dorm from the other colleges.

"I don't have time for that shit, bro. Come on now, tell me how long have ya been dating my brother."

Whatever the fuck Osamu said didn't seem logical for Sakusa, or perhaps, he didn't heard it properly?

Just before he headed to the stairs, he gave one last look at their room located at the third floor of the four-storey building. Osamu was there, outside the veranda. He was wearing the same jacket as earlier, but the lights are still not on.

He shook his head and took the stairs. Slowly at first, his phone still pressed on his ear. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"The whole campus knows it now! The video is all over the net."

He frowned, huffing and puffing as his legs got exhausted from all the walking, standing and stepping the whole day.

"What video? Just end the call, I'm almost at the room."

"Wait, Kiyoomi! You haven't answered my question yet!"

Sakusa walked to their shared room. From the other line, Osamu was speaking so loudly but somehow, the second floor was unusually quiet.

Sakusa wrinkled his nose underneath his mask. Weird.

As he twisted the doorknob, his eyebrows narrowed. The lights were still off.

"What the hell, Samu?"

The glass door separating the veranda and the small common room was left open. The silk curtain danced with the gentle breeze and the silhouette of a man stood quietly with the shadows.

Despite hearing Osamu's voice from the phone, the man wasn't uttering a word.

Right then, Sakusa came to a realization. Something is not right.

He brought his phone to his ear, on the other line was Osamu, still nagging about something which Sakusa doesn't even understand.

"Hey, Samu. What were you talking about again?"

From the other line, he heard keys rattling and Osamu breathing heavily, as if running. "You're dating my twin, Kiyoomi! Why am I the last person to know?"

Holy fuck? Come again? 

Three things: one is that a false rumor has been spreading around the campus. Two, the man at the veranda is not Osamu as he was still silent despite his best friend was dramatically and loudly nagging at him from the other line. 

And third, Osamu was exceptionally attractive—good-looking, diligent, sporty, gentle, sweet, and most especially, he knows how to cook. Everything about his best friend is attractive. 

And that is why he always tends to forget that his best friend has a twin brother.

"Yo. Nice to see you again..." As the sky finally turned dark blue, and the wind blew away the hood of his jacket that he's wearing, his annoying hair color stood out. "...babes."

"A-Atsumu? Miya Atsumu?!"

  
  


—

There was a steep slope at the farthest part of the abandoned park two streets away from the campus grounds. Sakusa Kiyoomi found himself sitting on the cold grass, his hands wrapped in a cup of warm black coffee. In front of him was the brightness of the night sky and city lights, such a soothing salve for his wounded ego.

He discovered the place through a junior who likes to stay at quiet places while writing, Kei. 

He sighed again, he lost count of how many had he heaved since everything started sinking in.

Back then, at the library, Atsumu was wearing the hood of his jacket so he failed to notice his distinct hair color from Osamu's. 

No matter how he twists the situation to turn the blame on Atsumu, it all comes back to him. Atsumu tried to speak up but failed when he had to attend some business with the council. Suna showed some hint that they're "complete opposites" because the guy wasn't Osamu.

"I wanna die… this is so embarrassing."

When he came to that realization, he stormed out of the room, leaving Atsumu clueless. He was part of the student council but due to that humiliation, he broke the rules and sneaked out of the campus.

"You're not gonna jump, are you?"

Sakusa jumped a little from his seat. "Fuck!" His coffee spilled on his hands, causing him to cuss before even blowing on the burned part.

Suna Rintarou offered a tissue to him. Sakusa had questions in his mind but he accepted the fabric and used it to wipe off the spilled coffee on his hands.

"Eh...this place is relaxing." Suna sat across him, probably six feet away from him. His hands support his body as he slightly leans backwards, enjoying the view.

"What are you doing here?" He crumpled the tissues and placed it on his side, keeping it to throw it later. 

His cheeks heated when he thought about what he did again, and he instantly regretted even opening his mouth. 

Suna shrugged, still facing forward. "I followed you. I thought the circulating video affected you so… was that the reason? Are you guys supposed to be in secret?"

To be honest, Sakusa hasn't seen the video but knowing what really happened and how rash he acted, it would surely be more awkward in the video.

He groaned in frustration, his coffee started turning cold but aside from the spill earlier, it remained untouched. "Damn this…"

Suna chuckled softly, the wind blowing the sound away, but the mere existence of Suna irritates Kiyoomi enough.

"Tsumu is a good guy. He's just like Osamu, but a little more outgoing, I guess? I've known him since forever so I can only guarantee that he's good." 

Sakusa wasn't even moved by what he said. They're not dating!

He wanted to scream that on his face but admitting your dumb mistake that cause you embarrassment can only bring you more humiliation. It was like writing the word 'loser' on your forehead and parading at a crowded road.

"Hey, Suna… You know, I've been wondering…"

"Hm?" Suna finally looked at him when he turned to face him, as if waiting for him to be comfortable enough to talk face-to-face with him. 

He stretched his legs across him and pressed his palms on either side of him. "Why did you and Osamu break up?"

A soft smile lit Suna's face. He's good-looking, alright. Sakusa had to give him that. His eyes were sharp, the lining on his upper and lower lashes were darker as if wearing makeup. If he's about to put it on Osamu's words, "his eyes were like insulting me and that's what turns me on the most."

Fuck, disgusting.

"Let's just say that, I'm not good enough for him." He said it with a smile but there was a hint of sadness on his voice. He turned his head to look away and so did Sakusa. "Did he tell you that?"

"What?" Suna turned to him again, looking puzzled this time. Sakusa groaned inwardly, he came to that place to think but he ended up stuffing his nose to something that doesn't concern him.

Of course, those were all just to avoid helping Osamu. Who would want to make themselves feel bad anyway? 

"You see, Samu has been trying to get back with you. But he's thinking the exact same thing that you just said. Only that it's himself that isn't good enough. I think you guys should talk." Sakusa pushed himself up, slowly standing only to crouch down to pick his garbage up. "That is, if you still love each other."

He stepped away, heading back or just probably attempting to head back at his dorm. Suna went there alone. He should come back alone. Besides, it seems like he needed the space to think more than he does.

—

"You look reaaaally bad, Kiyoomi. Aside from that, you still haven't told me about your relationship with my brother."

Osamu's annoying interrogation was the first thing that he woke up to. Sakusa raked his fingers through his hair, messing the strands further. In front of him was a glass of water waiting to be drank. 

When he came home, it was Osamu who welcomed him. Turns out, he went home to get himself a hangover soup from his mom, and so that confirmed the slight hope that everything was just his imagination.

Even so, he couldn't sleep a wink all night. When the sun shone, he managed to get a sleep and now, six in the morning, approximately 40 minutes after finally shutting down, Osamu was back at nagging him while preparing their breakfast.

"Give it a rest, Samu. You've given me enough headache." He picked up his glass and drank his water, ignoring Osamu.

"No, Kiyoomi! Not until yo—"

"Good morning, brother! Good morning, babes!"

Certainly there is someone from the other parts of the world that was having the best time of their lives but the stars weren't lining up for Kiyoomi. He had the last string of his pride snap when he saw Atsumu's bright annoying smile along with his piss-colored hair, waving energetically at him.

He choked on his water—totally disgusting as the water even went flowing off from his nose, he immediately ran off to the sink and he thought Osamu was quick to attend to him and pat his back lightly.

"Yer clumsiness is really cute, y'know?"

If there is something sexier than Osamu's way of pronouncing words, it was clearly Atsumu's accent and voice. Heat rose up to Sakusa's cheeks, his face pinked when he turned his head and saw a different Miya.

"That's not the reply that I'm expecting from ya but yer adorable when ya blush, O-mi…" Atsumu whispered, hanging the syllable "-mi" with a smirk. 

The way his tongue rolled to say the annoying nickname that he heard for the first time was way too sexy to enrage him. Sakusa sharply inhaled before covering his mouth with the towel hanging on his shoulder. "The fuck?" were the only words he managed to utter.

Osamu dramatically sobbed, and was actually tearing up while he watched his brother and best friend from across the room. "I feel so betrayed and jealous! Why do I have to be the third wheel now?"

Sakusa's thick eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. The Osamu he's seeing right at the moment is so not cool and it immediately got on his nerves. His middle finger rose and saluted at him as he strode back to their room.

As the door behind him slammed, creating a loud thud, his back pressed on the hardwood. He brought his hands to his chest, which seems to be bursting anytime soon if he fail to calm down. 

Sakusa knows very little about Atsumu. In high school, he was busy with volleyball and was often not home whenever he would come over to study with Osamu. Why he avoided him all these years was to prevent himself from getting into trouble but who would've thought that he would bring himself in such a huge mess? And of all people, with Miya Atsumu?

Atsumu cackled as soon as Kiyoomi closed the door. Osamu shook his head, obviously aware of what really happened. Seven years of knowing Kiyoomi and he memorized the way his mind works. 

_ Did you know that your brother and your best friend are dating? _

After hearing from Rintarou, he quickly figured out that Kiyoomi mistook him as his twin. He felt a little guilty about it for he's certain that his best friend did it for him. 

If not because of his hang-over, he would've been spotted with Rintarou again but unfortunately, his hang-over was so bad that he had to make an excuse to the guard that he's really sick so he could slip out of the campus dorms.

_ They have been dating for a while now. _

His response was totally unexpected but looking back at all these years that he spent with Kiyoomi, the guy has nothing much going on with his life aside from his studies. A little trouble won't hurt.

He's young, what's bad with getting caught up to something that would change the way he lived?

Everything would be fine.

I guess?

Osamu thought.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull off but don't take it too far, Tsumu. He's still my best friend."

Atsumu's reaction instantly changed—he looked at him with his deep honey eyes, crossing his arms as his buttocks pressed on the stool. "How far is too far, brother?"

Osamu glared at him, warning not to speak any word against what he just said.

Atsumu chuckled, raising both hands in mid-air as a sign of surrender. "Chill, brother. I'm just giving your dull friend a little bit of color, okay?"

Fun, he said, Osamu knew that his twin could be very troublesome but he's still a good guy. 

"Fine."

Meanwhile, inside the room with two separate beds, Kiyoomi's every movement was heavy. It's annoying to see the blonde jerk early in the morning. It reminded Kiyoomi how humiliating it was and just how everyone is talking about it.

The reactions were mostly surprised, happy and disgusted. He could only question those who were 'disgusted' because they're probably just miserable and single or just completely stupid. Really, they should pick a struggle. 

As soon as he slipped on his bag, he stormed out of the room and marched to the main door, ignoring the Miya twins sitting at the couch.

"Ah! Babes, are you going to class? I would love to bring you lunch!" Atsumu reminded him of his childhood, at that moment. Back at home, he had a golden retriever who used to follow him around whenever he went out with Motoya, his cousin. At 5 p.m. he would come to their grandmother's house, a street away from their home, just to remind him to come home.

He turned his head to Atsumu and glared. Atsumu didn't seem to mind, he smiled and even patted his hair lightly. "Hehe…"

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. His dog died after food poisoning, though.

"Don't get carried away. What happened was a mistake. I'll fix everything so you don't have to pester me anymore."

A cold reply was all that it took to take all Atsumu's enthusiasm that morning. 

"What the hell was that for, Samu? Your best friend is rude! He's nothing alike from Ma's stories." Atsumu plopped back to the couch and ate Kiyoomi's portion of breakfast.

Osamu then wondered if his friend's completely unable to feel love anymore that even the lovable Miya Atsumu can't seem to make him waver. He’s cold, but he’s exceptionally frostbite to his twin.

—

A few weeks after Osamu and Rintarou made up, Kiyoomi seldom had time with Osamu alone. It was either Rintarou crashing over their place or Osamu spending the night with Rintarou.

Little by little, Kiyoomi felt himself distancing from his friend and he wouldn't deny that he's feeling lonely.

So much has happened at home and at school, not to mention that he's participating with the student council. He's tired as he is but no long sleep could ever cure the feeling of abandonment that he felt.

The morning after spending the night alone and studying on his own, Kiyoomi couldn't get up from bed. A bad cough and cold, he couldn't tell, or worse a flu.

"Do you need anything, Kiyoomi? I'm at Rin's place right now. We're preparing for his mother's birthday party so could you please tell the professor that I'm sick? Or anything, just come up with something, okay?"

Oh, right. They were taking the same class for the first subject every Wednesday.

"'Kay." He didn't wait for his answer afterwards. He ended the call abruptly and tossed his phone to his side. 

It was annoying. 

It was as if he became a mere roommate to his best friend.

It was sad.

It's sad being all gloomy and timid. It's sad to look intimidating and not having any other friends to be with when you're lonely that your best friend has his own lovelife and now slowly forgetting you.

It's sad being Sakus—

"What now, Omi? Are you sick? Now tell me I'm overreacting after always reminding you that you shouldn't push yourself too hard."

A few weeks after Osamu and Rintarou made up with the help of Kiyoomi's stupidity, the living embodiment of his humiliation haunted him everyday. 

Wherever he looks, he's there. Whatever he does, he pops off his mind—and he's smiling!

Miya Atsumu just went along with their accidental dating and listed himself as Kiyoomis friend, supposedly next to Miya Osamu but he casually erased his brother's name to make him the number 1 person who's always a call away from Kiyoomi.

Ever since that day, Kiyoomi had no memories of him being nice to the blonde, but somehow, he's gotten used to him being around and it's reassuring.

Perhaps because he looks like Osamu? He doesn't really care.

"Are you really sick?" His fever seemed to be burning the rest of his sane brain cells that he heard the way he talked changed. It was really soothing, caring, to listen to.

He wrapped himself with the blanket even more, curling up and nuzzling hisnforehead to the back of Atsumu's hand.

Atsumu sighed, cupping one of his cheeks and caressing his soft milky skin with his thumb.

He was hot—literally—but he didn't mind. 

Kiyoomi's cheeks, along his nose, were red. Atsumu could tell that he caught a really bad cold.

But come to think of it, looking at him sleeping makes him actually look really angelic.

A line from a story that he heard somewhere quickly flashed on his mind right then.

'People have the ability to look good when they're sick and if you see them in that condition, you're screwed, that face will be the most beautiful you'll ever see.'

He was electrified with his own thought, his hand on his cheek flinched and instantly moved away.

There is no sound inside the room aside from the hands of the clock hanging on the wall. 

Even so, Atsumu's eardrums were filled with loud noises. Was it something that he ate for breakfast? Was it even his stomach?

Slowly, he realized what organ was rummaging inside of him, clenching his chest, he let himself out of the room to get some water and a towel. 

"What the hell, man? I'm not even gay…"

  
  
  


Atsumu won’t stop poking his arm until he looks at him. There was an annoying smirk plastered on his face, and Sakusa’s chest can’t accommodate all the oxygen that he needed to breathe at the moment. “Let’s go out,” he initiated, wanting to back away with Atsumu power-tripping.

He’s been acting like a real flirt around him ever since the incident happened. But then, he doesn’t seem serious about anything that comes out of his mouth so Kiyoomi normalized his shameless flirting. 

“Ooh, ya wanna be alone with me, huh, Omi?” 

Wrong, Sakusa only wanted to spend his birthday with someone, at least. Osamu seemed to have forgotten about his birthday and it was his first. It's no use coming home since his parents are workaholics. Going to his grandmother’s place is not much of an option as well because she won’t let them go if they happened to be there, but he just can’t let that occur during school days.

As for Motoya, he called his cousin first thing in the morning but he’s flooded with school works which is understandable.

“Yeah.” Sakusa briefly answered before proceeding to wear his shoes.

“I kne--Huh? Did ya just said ‘Yeah’, Omi?”

Oh for fuck’s sake, every drop of blood inside Atsumu boiled and rose to his head. His ears turned red and the sick organ inside his body started rattling his rib cage. It was chaos inside his chest that he couldn’t bring himself to move a single step, therefore earning a harsh glare from KIyoomi. “The fuck is wrong with you, Miya? We’re just going out. Do you need me to carry you, huh, idiot?”

Atsumu finally came back to his senses when Kiyoomi started throwing curses at him.

Side by side they walked along the corridors or the campus dorm. It was 2 in the afternoon but the weather is just perfect for a walk. It was sunny yet windy, and the wind sways the curly strands of Kiyoomi’s hair, bringing it to his forehead. 

Atsumu noticed how long his eyelashes were, and he just couldn't help but blush. It was such a waste to stare too much but KIyoomi might smack his head for doing so.

“Say, Omi, why do ya call my brother with his first name and ya call me by my surname?” He asked, shaking off the weirdest of weird thoughts invading his brain.

Kiyoomi continued walking beside him, his hands now went inside his pocket. He was only wearing faded jeans and a white shirt but without a doubt, he’s gorgeous. With such simple clothes, he managed to look so elegant.

“Dunno? Should I just give you a pet name? Perhaps Mame? Like a Shiba-Inu? How’d you like that, huh?” 

But in terms of attitude, he’s way even worse than Suna. He’s so intimidating and even scarier than Kita-san but he’s also very cute at the same time. 

“I’m just saying that you should call me by my first name. We’re pretty close, right?” As Kiyoomi turned to another direction. Atsumu quickly tailed him and clung unto him, gripping his shoulder.

Kiyoomi flicked his forehead as he stopped in front of a humongous tree. The flowers were blooming so beautifully that day, and Sakusa Kiyoomi smiled at him with visible tears pooling at the side of his eyes.

“I just don’t like the idea that you’re not Osamu.”

Truth is, what he said did hurt him. He has no particular reason to get hurt by it but Atsumu smiled back at him and said, “Happy birthday, Omi.”

The wind whistled and messed with their hairs but the sight of the crystal clear tear drop failed to escape his sight.

  
  


_ I just don’t like the idea that you’re not Osamu. _

_ Osamu… _

_ Osamu… _

_ I’ve always had a hint...but those tears confirmed everything. _

“Kiyoomi, are you in love with Osamu?”

It may be as pathetic as it may look, however, no matter how bad Kiyoomi wanted to redeem himself from his past humiliation, he still ended up bursting all the emotions that he’s been bottling up for a pretty long time now. Right in front of the Miya that he certainly did not wish to be with.

Kiyoomi took a sloppy step towards Atsumu, letting himself fall onto his chest, his forehead pressing the hard refined muscle between his breasts. 

"Is it okay if I do this? People are looking at us."

Atsumu wanted to see his face but he couldn't, and he wasn't even sure what to do about his sudden outburst. Even so, the shaking of his shoulders and trembling of his flesh vibrating towards Atsumu's body only led him to do one thing.

His hand went to the back of his head and gently caressed his silky hair.

"Snuggle on my chest all ya want. I'm yer boyfriend after all…"

—

"How did you know that today's my birthday?" 

Kiyoomi seemed to be making Atsumu constantly feel constipated—either by randomly smiling at him, acting kind towards him or just suddenly transforming into a completely different Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Even while watching him eating ice cream while still sniffing as he just finished crying, Atsumu could feel something ticklish on his stomach.

"I mean, Ma used to bake ya a cake around this time so I asked her once and I remembered yer birthday. Isn't it amazing? Perhaps, pure love, babe? EH?!"

_ Aha, he's back. _

The wooden stick pointed at him was enough to make Atsumu zip his mouth. It's a bad thing to piss Kiyoomi off during his bad days. His hands may be delicate but his firepower is still an eight out of ten.

"Stop calling me babe you piss-haired idiot."

Atsumu raised his hand and scooted backwards, letting the grass brush on the bottom part of his jeans. "Yer the first one who called me by that though." He laughed.

This time, it was Kiyoomi's turn to be silenced. He pouted and resumed eating his ice cream. "Thank you."

There's really something about Kiyoomi being nice that makes the pit of Atsumu's stomach cold. A small smile crept onto his lips.

"If yer really thankful, then let's have dinner together?"

Kiyoomi only leaned at the huge tree behind him after finishing his ice cream. A foreign feeling lingered his chest and once again, his lungs couldn't accommodate enough air.

Despite still being lonely for not being able to spend his birthday with the people he usually spends it with, it's pretty nice to let loose with somebody else. And on top of it all, he's Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu's lookalike.

"Okay."

  
  
  


"People were thinking that we are gay, you know. Doesn't it bother you?" 

At seven in the evening, they were at the dorm eating fried chicken and noodles, with beer as their beverage, as Atsumu requested.

Being unfamiliar with alcohol caused Kiyoomi to act strange and Atsumu became wary of that. Not even the hot noodles were able to remove the cold lump in his stomach.

"I don't mind. I'm only realizing this now but, I may have been attracted to another guy even before we started hanging out." He shrugged, chugging the beer can empty.

Aside from pulling pranks on Kiyoomi, another reason why he approached him after that embarrassing moment was because hebneeded to divert his attention—a distraction for his feelings for his childhood friend, Suna Rintarou.

Both him and Osamu were friends with Suna along with their seniors Kita and Aran and for such a young age, he regretted a lot of things.

At 10, he fell in love with Suna, but a young heart couldn't recognize a different love than he imagined it would be. A love like that isn't accepted easily, and he might even ruin Suna's image if we keep up with it.

At first he thought he was just undergoing a phase or something, that the feeling would only fade away if he evaded it with all his might. And so be kept to himself alone.

Half a decade later and Osamu came to him one day, saying he's in love with their friend and he confessed to him.

What a coward. He loved him first, but he lost him without even telling him how he felt. 

Five years later, Osamu and Suna ended up together and he's still a coward. 

Well, among the two of them, Osamu always gets to be chosen. He's the better twin and everyone prefers being with his twin more than him.

Kiyoomi nodded. "Who's the unlucky guy?" 

Atsumu chuckled and tapped his forehead with a newly opened can of beer. Kiyoomi rested his cheek at the table with his arm. 

"Can't drink anymore."

The blonde nodded, then smiled before he ruffled his hair.

Looking at him like this, only added to the huge chunk of cold unexisting mass forming in his stomach.

"It's Suna Rintarou."

Kiyoomi sighed. "So you swing that way too…" For a moment, he paused, covering his mouth. Atsumu was alert and was ready to bring him to the bathroom but instead of puking, Kiyoomi cackled loudly. 

"But with Suna Rintarou?! You Miya twins have a really BAD taste huh?" He was laughing his heart out but for Atsumu, it's not a laughing matter. 

However, seeing Kiyoomi smile and laugh more than he did before was refreshing. 

Kiyoomi calmed himself down, breathing sharply as he wiped the tears from his lower lashes. "Ah…"

Atsumu shook his head and chuckled softly, handing the latter a bottle of water.

"I guess both of us are cowards."

Sakusa then felt herself getting tired. He scooted backwards until his back pressed on the couch. He rested his head on the cushion and placed his arm against his forehead. 

Atsumu wasn't sure how many cans of beer he had taken but his mind was clear. There was still a strange feeling tickling his stomach while looking at Kiyoomi. 

"Ya somehow remind me of him…"

It was a stupid thing to say.

More than anyone, he sure knows that Kiyoomi wishes to be Suna instead.

Because that's exactly how he felt with his twin.

Kiyoomi inhaled sharply. Just before Atsumu could turn his head to the other direction, Kiyoomi's cold soft hands cupped both of his cheeks. 

Two lonely individuals with so many regrets and pent up feelings. Cold beer on a windy night. A miserable birthday. 

What could happen if you put those misfortunes together?

  
  


Warm. His lips and his breath are warm, Atsumu thought. It didn't take him long before responding to his kisses. 

The softness of Atsumu's lips and its gentle movements melted the lump on Kiyoomi's throat. The heat travelled from his throat to his stomach.

It's warm. The feeling was foreign for the both of them.

Kiyoomi pulled away for a second but Atsumu's eager hand went to the back of his head, preventing him from leaving his hungry lips.

He wasn't that drunk. For sure he would clearly remember that he initiated everything in the morning when they wake up. But Kiyoomi just wanted the night to last longer, to remain in his memories so he could have something else to treasure other than things about Osamu.

And when they finally pulled out from the kiss, they were both panting. The smell of their breath and alcohol mixed together and the atmosphere was just too perfect—for lovers, at the very least. 

Atsumu opened his eyes only to see Kiyoomi's beautiful face, his eyes still closed and his forehead resting on Atsumu. His thumb was brushing against his jaw and Atsumu's hands were caressing his hair.

"Omi...Don't forget that yer kissing the wrong Miya."

A sweet smile stretched Kiyoomi's lips, and Atsumu feared that he might hear the havoc inside his chest.

"You're kissing the wrong person too."

Atsumu chuckled and buried his face on his neck. His hands snaked around Kiyoomi's waist and he tightly pulled him closer. He shivered despite their heated bodies being close to each other. 

"This is better...let's be lonely together, Omi…"

Kiyoomi wasn't sure if it made him feel better or it stirred his emotions even more, but one thing is for sure. 

As long as he's not alone, he's fine with everything.

—

  
  


"I'm really sorry, Kiyoomi. Come on, talk to me…"

It's already been almost a month since Kiyoomi's birthday but it seems that he still hasn't forgiven Osamu. He avoided him and refused talking to him.

It's not looking good, not only for Osamu and Omi's friendship but as well as Rintarou and Atsumu.

Across the room, Rintarou was eating his macarons while facing his laptop, a foreign movie playing on the screen. They didn't plan out a movie date, Rintarou just wanted to avoid his gaze from wandering around the room and Atsumu was the only one to have noticed that.

Meanwhile, Kiyoomi remained focused on assembling his computer keyboard after cleaning it. 

"Look, I'll make it up to you. Do you want to go somewhere and eat? Kiyoomi, I said I'm sorry."

Osamu then wrapped his arm on Kiyoomis shoulder, locking it with the other one and trapping Kiyoomi in his arms.

Atsumu took a deep breath—the scenery is very unpleasant. The air around then was thick too. 

"Hey, Rin… Do something about your boyfriend. He's messing with Omi so much. I'm about to punch his ugly face." Atsumu lazily plopped down the couch and lifted his left leg at the cushion. 

He suspected that Suna must've been getting jealous but the truth is, he felt bad for him. 

Suna only laughed, but it sounded like a sound effect improvised poorly and ended up being obviously fake. His eyes weren't even smiling when he turned to him.

"That can't be helped. They're closer than we were. And besides, Osamu was with me during Sakusa's birthday so I'm at fault—"

"Haah?! M-move in? Together?! What?" 

Awkward silence instantly followed Sakusa's unusual loud reaction to whatever Osamu said to get his attention. Atsumu's caramel eyes looked at the two with so much emotions—greed, envy, jealousy and sadness. But it doesn't compare to how sad Suna's eyes were.

"Uh yeah. It just kind of a rushed decision but we're still gonna live together after graduation so there's not much difference."

Atsumu's eyebrows met with each other, wondering if his twin meant that he's living with Suna. His gaze shifted to Suna. "Rin? What was that about?"

Suna shrugged and pouted his lips slightly, turning back to his movie. 

Osamu heard his twin ask, and he thought it was a great timing to tell them about the sudden decision.

"Well...that's that. We're telling Ma later and if she agrees, we're moving out next week." Osamu clasped his hands together while his elbows rest on his knees. 

Kiyoomi's back remained still as they spoke.

"Wow...I'm speechless. Congrats, I guess?" 

How Kiyoomi's voice broke as he choked with his words hammered Atsumu's chest. 

"We're staying at an apartment while we save for our future house but feel free to drop by anytime." Suna said, smiling, trying to lighten up the mood.

He couldn't stand it. He could feel the heat rushing on his head and his eyes slightly felt moist.

"I guess that deserves a celebration. You guys stay here. Omi and I will buy some drinks." 

Atsumu's movements were rushed, he didn't even wait for Sakusa's answer and he had already pulled him to the door. Meanwhile, Osamu and Suna followed them with their eyes worried.

  
  


The summer breeze was painfully cold against Sakusa's skin. It wasn't supposed to be like that, however, all that simple sensation sends his head spinning. 

The wind seemed very harsh on his face—it makes him tear up, a perfect excuse because he doesn't want to admit that his petty crush elevated to something that seems irredeemable.

"Omi… Hey, Omi, wait!" Atsumu chased him as he strode in a probably wrong direction.

Loving Miya Osamu started with a happy crush. It was a harmless adoration that immediately brought him to love Osamu more than a friend is supposed to. It was just an honest mistake. He knew even before that Osamu's heart belonged to the formidable Suna Rintarou.

It should've remained as a simple happy crush. He should've guarded his heart better. He should've—

"Sakusa Kiyoomi! Look at me!" After finally getting a hold of Kiyoomi, Atsumu then chased his breath. Kiyoomi did too, when he realized how much his pace taxed him. 

His black orbs met Atsumu's glimmering eyes.

Osamu looked at him with the same expression. Was he so pitiful to be looked at with that expression? Do people just sympathize with him while he falls for them?

The tears building up at the corner of his eyes rained like September. Atsumu's warmth melted the thick ice caging his emotions. He hated it, so he tried to look away from him, but his hold was stronger than him. He ended up looking deep within his eyes. And Kiyoomi hated it even more--he hated the fact that he’s starting to think that he could settle with this Miya too.

“We agreed to this, didn’t we? We’ll be lonely together. Stop crying by yerself. I’m hurting, too.” Atsumu’s gentle voice tickled his bleak stomach. His thumbs brushed on his under eye, wiping off the tears that continued falling like crazy that his touch couldn’t keep up. 

“Damn, how do ya manage to look good while crying, Omi?” A soft chuckle escaped the blonde’s lips as he pressed his forehead on Kiyoomi’s shoulder. hands 

Heaving a sigh, Atsumu lifted his gaze and met Kiyoomi’s tearful eyes. “No response? It’s embarrassing to tell ya that, y’know?” He joked as he felt the zoo in his stomach.

“Fuck you, Miya.” was all Kiyoomi muttered while looking at the guy in front of him. Atsumu smiled again, this time while stroking his curls that covered his gorgeous birthmarks right above his eyebrow. “Gladly, Omi.”

Kiyoomi smacked his arm and he went a few steps away while groaning, his free hand on the arm where Omi landed a hit. “You wish. You’re still the wrong Miya, idiot.”

Kiyoomi sniffed as his slender fingers wrapped around Atsumu’s wrist. As he pulled the wrong Miya to the opposite direction from the convenience store, the wind caressed his face calmer this time, gently brushing his skin with a slightly warm breeze that leaves a sweet aftertaste on his lips.

Somehow, months after Osamu moved out and lived with Suna in an apartment not so far away from the school dormitory, Kiyoomi didn’t end up alone.

“I’m home, Omi! I bought us dinner. I’m afraid we won’t be able to go out because of the rain.”

Atsumu is as warm as the sun. He’s so full of positive energy and positivity. However, at times, Kiyoomi finds it hard to stand beside him. 

Atsumu sat beside him and stretched his arms in exhaustion. His sweater was slightly wet but he brought his umbrella so he didn’t got soaked. Kiyoomi took a towel and attended his new roommate. He was about to wipe some parts of his skin that got wet but his bare hand accidentally touched his cold skin. Flinching, he immediately took a few steps back, leaving the towel hanging on his head, blocking his vision. 

Atsumu’s skin was cold and yet...Kiyoomi’s hand felt like burning. He is as warm as the sun, however, lately, Kiyoomi gets afraid that if he stays any closer to him, he wouldn’t be able to handle the scorching feeling.

“By the way, I stopped by to visit Suna. Heard from Samu that he was sick so I made some time to bring him porridge. He’s better now though.”

Again, Suna Rintarou. What’s so good about that jerk? That same day, in the morning, he tried calling Osamu to ask him for company in visiting his grandmother’s grave which is not unusual because he’s been with him all the time since high school. But to add up to his unfortunate first times, Osamu refused telling him that he can’t leave Suna alone because he’s sick.

He’s all good with Suna. He’s not a bad person but knowing that they are similar in more ways than one, he gets envious of how he can capture both the Miya’s attention and leave nothing for any other person. For him.

Atsumu rubbed the towel on his damp hair. “I brought pudding, too. Suna said he can’t eat sweet foods when he’s sick so I took it--”

“Hey, Miya. I’m feeling sleepy. I’m going on ahead.” Kiyoomi abruptly ended the conversation as soon as he felt a lump forming on his throat. Right, all that is not Suna Rintarou doesn’t bother the Miya twins. 

“Eh? Yer not gonna eat, Omi?” Atsumu followed Kiyoomi with his gaze. Living with this clean freak is definitely a hard thing since he’s a messy person and Osamu as a roommate is exceptional. But things are easier if he’s looking at him. Kiyoomi’s face is always wearing one hell of a cold expression but the way he frowns, the way his curly hair moves with his actions, the way he puckered his lips when he gets annoyed, all of that makes his heart flutter. In fact, all it takes for his heart to go feral is to realize every single morning that he’s breathing the same air as Sakusa Kiyoomi.

That’s why he hated the view of his back. His figure is beautiful, alright. His back makes his lips feel lonely.

“No. Eat without me. I’m full, anyway.” Kiyoomi coldly replied though what he wanted to say was ‘I won’t eat what that jerk Suna rejected.’ 

At times like this, Atsumu, being Atsumu, didn’t buy his excuse. He knows what alone time is as well as personal space but he just couldn’t let Kiyoomi out of his sight when the air around him looks gloomy. 

His quick actions prevented Kiyoomi from entering the room. His arms wrapped on his waist and his face was buried on his upper back. Kiyoomi gasped and was obviously taken aback. The scorching fire that he’s been wary of all the time ended up burning him completely after all.

He shut his eyes close, his hands balled up into tight fists. He couldn’t hear anything else but his heartbeat.

_ What is he doing? _

_ Is he out of his mind? _

_ Didn’t we agree that the boyfriends-thing is void inside the dorm? _

_ Sakusa Kiyoomi, get a grip! He’s the wrong Miya! You’re just reacting like this because he looks like Osamu! _

_ Right! That’s right! _

“M-Mi--” he swallowed back his words when he felt that Atsumu’s hug tightened. “What are you doing?”

“Why are ya upset, Omi?” he whispered, his warm breath caused his skin to burn even more. “Hmm, Omi?”

The oxygen on Kiyoomi’s lungs were losing their minds. It felt like the air was not circulating right. At that very moment, Kiyoomi remembered how his lips felt against his. 

It must’ve been his brain that is not functioning well.

It was Atsumu’s turn to be taken aback when Kiyoomi used his strength to turn around and face him, claiming his lips. Without alcohol, he kissed him again. Could that be…?

Before Atsumu closed his eyes, he noticed Kiyoomi’s eyelashes. Those were already beautiful from a distance but it was much more mesmerizing up close, and kind of damp this time. 

Unlike their first, this kiss is greedy. Atsumu’s thoughts got a bit hazy. Kiyoomi slightly pulled away but his hand gripped the neckline of Atsumu’s shirt. His eyes looked like they were about to cry, and his skin was flushing. 

“Were you thinking of Suna just now?”

Atsumu met his gaze with equal determination, none among them were backing down. “How about ya? Were ya still thinking that i’s the wrong Miya while ya kiss me?”

They exchanged questions, but they left them both unanswered. Just like how it is at first, as long as they can be each other’s replacement, they settled for it. For the sake of having someone by their side.

The morning after, Kiyoomi found himself secretly sneaking away from Atsumu’s restless hold. 

_ Osamu can you please meet me? _

For the very first time after almost a year of being with Atsumu, he felt scared. He felt so lost even after finding himself enjoying his touch, his gentle kisses, his warmth.

_ Where are you? _

As soon as Osamu replied to his text, he hurriedly went out and made his way to their meeting place. Atsumu stood still while the thin blanket covered his waist down and watched him go. Finally, he could tell.

His heart’s been aching so much because he couldn’t admit it to himself. At first he was just convincing himself that he’s attracted to Kiyoomi because he reminds him of Suna. But after all this time, he just made it up so he could par with Kiyoomi’s reason for staying with him. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi is nothing like Suna Rintarou. They are two completely different people with unique characteristics. The way he fell in love with both of them are entirely different too but one thing is for sure.

This time, he can’t afford to be a coward.

“Stay where you are, Osamu, and don’t get any closer.” The slope at the park seems so different to Kiyoomi’s sense after months of not coming over. Across him stood the clueless best friend. “What’s happening, Kiyoomi?”

He took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eye. “I… I have a confession to make.” Kiyoomi couldn’t tell if it was because they are in a slope that he’s lacking oxygen or something else but he still decided to go on. It’s now or never.

“I’ve been in love with you, Osamu.”

Osamu’s jaw dropped and obviously got surprised. However, Kiyoomi didn’t come to be concerned about his reactions.

“I’ve been in love with you longer than you could imagine. That’s why I want to say sorry for hating on Suna all this time that he’s been good to me. I’m sorry for falling in love with you. I know that after this confession, we might not be friends anymore but I still want to say it because I don’t want to be a pitiful person anymore. And for once, I want to be honest with myself.” 

Kiyoomi noticed his vision blurring but he saw how Osamu stepped towards him and then stopped. He couldn’t see his expression clearly but if he’s losing his best friend today, he might as well be completely transparent before they part ways.

“And I’m sorry...because I fell for your twin too.” A soft chuckle came out of his lips as he turned his gaze to the grass. “Seriously, what’s with you Miyas?”

He joked and all but even after admitting what he’s been denying all this time, he still felt heavy on his chest. Maybe because after finally falling in love with someone else, he still can’t have his way with him because he belonged to someone else.

“Your brother is in love with another person so you don’t have anything to worry about. For sure we won’t be together because you guys have the same tast--”

“Shut up for a second, Kiyoomi.”

To be wrapped in Osamu’s warm embrace comforted Kiyoomi like the old times. He was reminded how he is not alone even with his grandmother dying, his cousin being away from him, and his parents being workaholics because of Osamu. He was a great best friend and if he’s allowed to after all this time, he would like to keep him that way.

“I’m sorry for not noticing sooner, Kiyoomi. You don’t deserve to carry this burden alone.” he caressed his hair like he used to, and it never failed to calm him down from the high. “You’re my best friend, no matter what, okay?”

It wasn’t the response that Kiyoomi was expecting but he couldn’t wish for the opposite. He doesn’t want to lose his best friend after all.

“Does my brother know?” Osamu asked, still not loosening his hug. He tapped his back and shook his head. “I haven’t told him. In fact, I’m only realising things now. And as I’ve told you earlier, he’s in love with someone else so I don’t see the point telling him.”

Osamu chuckled and pulled away. His hands cupped his cheeks and squeezed them together. A wide smile was plastered on his lips when he said, “Ah, I can’t believe this. Are you really my best friend? You changed so much. You’re so fearless!”

He looked away and gripped the hem of his own shirt. “I’m not. In fact, I’m scared that he might notice anytime. What if unlike you, he reacts differently? What if he avoids me? I mean...I think it would hurt me considering the time that we spent together.”

“Heh? You’re not scared that your feelings might be unrequited? What is it? Is he sending you signals?” Osamu clapped while suppressing his laugh. “Damn, did he got over his feelings with Suna?”

Kiyoomi pouted and sighed. Of course, Osamu knew. It’s not like Atsumu was hiding the fact that he likes Suna. It was just not obvious because they were friends. Suna is just too dense.

“No way. He’s spitting nothing but Suna, Suna, Suna. That’s why I’m saying that he’s in love with someone else.” Admitting the fact and not trying to hide who he's referring to makes him feel even worse. 

“FUCK!” 

That voice. The timbre and the range. The feelings that it could trigger just by muttering a single curse word. There is no denying that it was Miya Atsumu.

Kiyoomi quickly turned around to see him. He was wearing his clothes from last night and he was catching his breath while eyeing him and Osamu who snaked his arm around his best friend’s shoulder.

“Osamu, ya bastard. Are ya cheating on Suna, huh?” Atsumu felt relieved that he managed to speak even after seeing the two alone together. What he wanted to shout was ‘yer with the wrong Miya’ after remembering that Kiyoomi sneaked out and left him after they spend the night together.

Osamu whispered in his ear. “Bear with it a little.” But Kiyoomi didn’t really get it. He was just furious on how Atsumu can ruin his mood just by saying Suna’s name. And he was hoping that he came looking for him after he left him alone.

“Why, brother? Are you still in love with my boyfriend?” Osamu wore an annoying smirk to piss his brother but his reaction didn’t live up to their expectations.

“N-No. I mean it’s not okay to cheat but if yer gonna cheat but I’m telling ya not to, don’t involve Omi.” Atsumu wanted to melt when his words jumbled as his tongue twisted while trying to explain himself.

Kiyoomi’s eyes couldn’t believe what he’s seeing right at the moment. Atsumu’s cheeks were shaded pink, and as he spoke, it got brighter. 

“Tsumu what are you saying?” Osamu took back his arms and enjoyed the sight of his brother blushing like a middle schooler confessing to his crush for the first time.

“Argh! Ya know what, yer so dumb, Osamu! Are ya really my brother? What I’m saying here is Omi is off-limits because I like him!”

Unlike Osamu, Kiyoomi was a bit more surprised. He kept his thoughts to himself just in case that he’s daydreaming so he could save himself from another humiliation.

Osamu tilted his head, “Don’t you think that’s a bit unfair, though? I didn’t tell you to back off when you liked my boyfriend.”

Kiyoomi might be preoccupied with other thoughts but listening to Osamu right now, he could tell that he’s provoking his twin and Atsumu is giving him a hilarious reaction.

“I’m seriously gonna punch yer face you--!” Atsumu approached their direction at a fast pace but even before he reached Osamu, Kiyoomi stopped him on his way. His palms pressed on the blonde’s chest, maintaining a distance between the two of them.

“Were you telling the truth? You like me?” Kiyoomi’s reaction was less than gentle than how he is last night. The naughty thought crossed Atsumu’s mind and he blushed more. “Y-Yes.”

“You don’t like Suna anymore? You like me? Is that right?” 

Atsumu nodded like a child but he quickly snapped from being enchanted by Kiyoomi’s undeniably good looks. “How about ya? Do ya still still think that I’m the wrong Miya for you?”

“No…” Kiyoomi whispered. “I can’t hear ya Omi. We’re so far from each other. Maybe ya could let me get closer to ya or speak louder.”

From the sideline, Osamu was cursing his twin inwardly as he looked like he was absolutely enjoying teasing Kiyoomi.

“I said no motherfuc--” Kiyoomi swallowed his words when Atsumu crossed the distance between them. His hands held his wrists to his chest and he smiled triumphantly. “Sssshhh. Don’t curse or I will kiss ya here.”

Now is Kiyoomi’s turn to blush. He bit the back of his lip and looked away from Atsumu but the blonde was so persistent that he chased his gaze with his own. “Then why do you like me Omi?”

Why? That was the question that he couldn’t answer up until now. 

Miya Atsumu is a very annoying person. He just wouldn’t shut up and let Kiyoomi live in peace. When it comes to looks, Kiyoomi preferred Osamu’s appearance although the two looked exactly like each other. Osamu is also a better roommate because he can clean and cook.

Why did he fall for Miya Atsumu, of all people?

Was it because he is a Miya? Because he looks like Osamu?

“Because I’m a Miya, hmm, Omi?” 

No, not that. 

“No.”

“Then why?”

He’s a fool for only realizing this now.

All his life he never liked himself. He never liked the life that he had. He’s a lonely pitiful person and he always wished he could live another person’s life because it seems happier than his.

But not when he’s with this Miya.

“Because I like myself when I’m with you.”

At first, people won’t think about it that much. It would seem shallow to some, but not with Kiyoomi. 

Perhaps, it was because he believed that a person can’t truly love another person if he doesn’t love himself. He’s gotta give it to Atsumu for teaching him that stuff. 

“That’s more like it… Then ya should probably stop calling me Miya and call me by my given name.” Now that they finally became honest, Atsumu seemed a little more confident and planted a kiss on his hand that he was still holding.

Kiyoomi chuckled and stared at him lovingly. “I’m comfortable with that though?”

Atsumu shook his head and brought his hand to his hair, caressing it softly. “No, my lover should call me by my name because if you say Miya, yer referring to yerself as well.”

Atsumu kept spouting nonsense, Kiyoomi thought and frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

The blonde in front of him sighed and pecked his lips. “I meant I’m turning you to a Miya soon so practice calling me by my name or there will be a confusion.”

“Wow that’s sweet. By the way, is that a hickey on your neck, Sakusa? Atsumu did that to you? That’s intense. You have that kind of kink, Tsumu?” 

Osamu finally let out the cackle that he'd been suppressing when Suna spoked. Osamu sat on the grass and continued laughing. “What the hell, that was an incredibly bad for diabetic person scene but you ruined it, darling.”

Suna shrugged while eating his yogurt. He was still wearing his pajamas and it seemed like he just followed Osamu to the slope.

“Fuck off, you two.” Atsumu snapped at them, scratching his nape due to embarrassment.

Suna shifted his gaze to Sakusa and smiled. Atsumu and Sakusa surely didn’t notice how they completed each other. From the sidelines, Suna definitely saw chemistry and genuinely hoped they could sort things out with each other. On the other hand, Sakusa, instead of responding to Suna’s silent greeting, turned to Atsumu.

“I’m taking back what I said after all.” he started. Atsumu turned to him, his eyes dramatically widening after hearing what he just said. 

“Were you pulling a prank on me all this time, Sakusa Kiyoomi?”

He was quick to respond as his voice hinted pain and anger. Kiyoomi refuses to back down once again. “No. But I was thinking that I wasn’t in love with you romantically. I think I mistook our friendship with something else because I was lonely and desperate to have to call something mine.”

Atsumu’s breathing became slow and heavy and his eyes were bloodshot.

“I want to keep you as my friend.”

There’s more to it, Atsumu told himself and tried his best to calm down. He tried to open his mouth to say something but he ended up being completely lost for words. 

Is it really possible that Kiyoomi is just pulling a prank on him? Did he annoy him thaty much all this time? Or he just despised him because he kept him occupied instead of letting him chase after Osamu to try and win his heart?

Thinking all of those possibilities seriously made him want to cry and so he looked down and tried his hardest to prevent his tears from falling.

“O-Oi, Kiyoomi. What the hell?” Suna was about to grab Kiyoomi when the latter embraced Atsumu and kissed his neck. “I’m sorry, I was talking to the wrong Miya.”

“Boo, such a brute.” Suna heaved a sigh of relief before walking away.

“What a way of saying it.” Osamu chuckled and the sound of footsteps followed. Even without looking at them, Sakusa knew that Osamu went and followed his boyfriend so they are the only ones at that slope. As Atsumu pouted and wiped his tears, he couldn’t help but ask Kiyoomi. “Is this for real now, Omi? Yer scaring me y’know?” 

Kiyoomi’s arms hugged his head and brought him closer to his chest. His lips touched his hair and brushed on it gently while he spoke. “Yeah, I’m sorry. You’re just so fun to tease because I like you so much.”

“But just so y’know, I lied to you before as well.” Atsumu uttered as he pressed his ear on his chest. He could hear his cage vibrating ast the sound of his heart and the beat started synching with his. “Tell me about it.” Kiyoomi calmly answered. 

“When I told you that we should be lonely together… what I really wanted to say was I want to share my feelings with you.” Their bodies swayed together with the trees dancing to the morning breeze. The sunlight hit their faces as both of them smiled from ear to ear. “I want to be happy, excited, scared, and sad with you, Omi.”

Kiyoomi finally knew what home means.

“Okay. Let’s do that.”

Atsumu straightened his back and pecked his lips. His lips brushed on his mouth as he pressed their foreheads together. 

“I like you so much, Atsumu.”

Who would’ve thought that mistaking him for another person would actually bring him towards his destined person.

“Ah… I think we should just come up with pet names, Omi.”

“Huh? After I mustered all the courage to call you by your name?”

“I think I’m hard.”

“Fuck you. Let’s break up today!”

  
  


“Come on, yer the one who called me ‘babe’ first. Omi! Hey!”

  
  
  


\--

  
  


I think most of my good memories happened in summer. Perhaps that is the reason why he reminds me of the sun so much. He’s warmth can be both soothing and scorching at times but that’s what I like about him. 

Come to think of it, I met him on a sunny day too. Our first occurred in a really hot day and we confessed under the sunlight. 

“Dada, look at my tan lines! It’s the shape of my bathing suit!”

“Mine as well, Dada!”

I smiled as I cuddled out little ones under the huge umbrella. They chuckled as they both snuggled on my chest and I felt our weight sinking slightly on the sand. “I think both of you would look good tanned.”

“Excuse me?” A voice called me from the side. I instantly looked at two teenage boys holding a ball and markers. “Are you perhaps one of the Miya twins? We saw your shirt and it said Miya. You were also escorted by so many hotel staff so we’re wondering if we could get your autograph?”

He smiled widely and took off his sunglasses. “I think you got the wrong Miya.” 

“Omi! Summer! Sunny! I got your ice cream babies!”

“Daddy!”

The two boys smiled wider this time after realizing who I was. “Ah! Miya Kiyoomi! You were the husband! You look so good together! Can we take a picture with your family?”

“Okay!”

Atsumu and our daughters smiled at the camera. As the camera clicked and shot our pictures, I’m sure how Atsumu turned to me to blow a kiss was caught.

Ah, I love this life.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this is the best fic that I have ever written but this is my first step on getting back to writing. And also, this is a very late Christmas, New Year and Valentine gift for my sweet and very warm friend, Noa. I hoped you liked it, bub. Thank you for always checking up on me. You're such an angel! I love you!
> 
> Also, the last part was narrated by Omi. i didn't proofread this before publishing because i might get disappointed at some parts and change it and by doing that, i make this even messier than it already is. and another reason is bc i am lazy. i hate sakuatsu and sunaosa so much, i hope you do too.


End file.
